It'll be alright
by xwoutje
Summary: "And Moody was like that. He died fighting, that's what he would have wanted. Be proud of that." Then he leaned in and softly kissed the boy in front of him. "We all love you, Harry." Hurt/Comfort Harry Potter/George Weasley


It had been another one of those days, filled with nothing more but dread for the message of yet another death which was sure to come. The whole day it had been raining, and all inhabitants of the Burrow had been hesitant to leave the house, even if it was only for the Muggle post. Even though at around midnight the Burrow had been silent because the Weasleys were all sleeping, one young, well not so young anymore, boy was sitting in the living room, eyes seeing things no one else could. The eyes were haunted, clouded by sadness and pain, something no mere boy's eyes should be able to.

After one particular loud gush of wind, a member of the Weasley clan woke up. Shaking his head to regain balance, he looked at his twin brother laying only two meters away. It had been another one of those dreams, the ones where he would end up alone without Fred. Trying to get the dream into the back of his mind he decided to go and drink some coffee downstairs in the kitchen. He sneaked downstairs, determined not to wake his twin up, knowing that every minute of sleep could change things. It was not an easy task, seeing that Fred was always able to hear others when they tried to sneak up on him, but at the moment the heavy rain fall and the very loud wind seemed to help him. Casting a soundless Alohomora, he walked out of his room.

Softly closing the door behind him he took a look around reminiscing every memory that he could think of. But that made him think of the possibility of one of the participants of those memories not being there in the near future; and so he shivered and left the small hallway. Softly walking downstairs he looked at the one stair that Ron had once threw up on after having been sick all day. And there was the broken mirror that had been in the family for a very long time but Ginny had thrown it to pieces when it insulted her. Mum had tried to repair it, but the magic the mirror contained was gone and so the mirror didn't talk again.

Again he shook his head. He shouldn't think of this. Then he saw a wrapper of one of their Dreamy Gums, which would make the eater experience a few wonderful things, depending on which kind you bought. Dumbledore had thought of it, he had told them- he end that line of thought but picked up the wrapper anyway and put it in his pocket. Dumbledore was dead. And so will the entire family be, he thought grimly. He shook his head again, like he had been doing before. Happy thoughts, he repeated in his head. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. He thought of Harry, no not what he needed, Fred, no, WWW, why couldn't his head just shut up? He didn't need persons, he needed things. Happy things, happy things. But nothing popped up. What had Dumbledore said again? That this side had the advantage of love? George sighed. This wasn't taking him anywhere. He walked into the open space of the living room, not noticing the boy sitting in one of the chairs.

"Harry!" He said, surprised. It was, what was it?, 3 o'clock in the morning. "What are you doing here?" The boy that had been identified as Harry set himself over the surprise and shrugged. "Just thinking." George knew enough and didn't ask further as he walked towards the bar. After a few minutes of silence, Harry started to talk, though George was not sure Harry was talking to him. He listened anyway. "It took some time to realize, and I don't know why it did, but I found the connection between everything and everyone." George handed the younger boy a cup of coffee and sat on the couch opposite to Harry's, not saying anything.

Obviously relieved at the fact that George did not react negatively and seemed to want to listen, Harry continued. "They all centre around me. I mean, my parents, they died protecting me. Then you have Cedric that was killed by Pettigrew whom I shouldn't have let escape and who was only there because I didn't expect what was rightfully mine. And then," Harry choked but George said nothing. "Sirius, Sirius also died protecting me. And Dumbledore, he was weak the night he was killed because I did not drink something that I should've. And then Moody, who was on the team to protect me. It is all centered around me, and I don't have that right. I mean, why couldn't it centre around someone powerful, someone with leadership? Why me? Why is it always me?"

It was silent for a second as George was clearly debating over what to say and which way to go. "Your parents did what they should have, Harry. Any good parent would do that for their kid, you would do it too. And yes, they died to protect you, Harry, but they would have been killed, Harry. They were a part of the Order in their time, and that endangered them. And with Cedric, you did what you could do. You were yourself. The day that Remus transformed, yes we were told, you stayed to protect your friends, Sirius. Had you gone after Pettigrew, Sirius would still be here, but without a soul. To answer your other concern, you are honorable, Harry. You pick what you deserve, no more, no less. In everyone's opinion that is what you did, Harry."

"And about Sirius, as far as people told me, Occlumence would have helped you. Fred and I have mastered the art and a _Clear your mind_ doesn't even almost describe what you have to do to protect your mind. So when you saw Sirius being tortured, it looked like with dad and you went and did what you had to do. Sirius wasn't called to come with, Dumbledore actually ordered him to stay in the house, but after so long of being locked up, Sirius couldn't take it. And I heard about his duel with Bellatrix, none of that was your fault. That's called a feud."

Harry's shoulders hung low as he held his hand in his hands. For George it was not difficult to see that the boy had been cropping up those feelings for ages so he stood up and kneeled in front of Harry and with one finger put Harry's chin up. "And about Dumbledore," the raven haired boy closed his eyes but George gently opened them. "No doubt you were doing something to oppose Voldemort. And it was not your fault that the ferret let all the Death Eathers in, nor is it your fault that Snape, the traitor cast as Killing Curse. This was how Dumbledore would have wanted to die."

What George saw in Harry's eyes was disbelief, and he realized that if he were to do something that would change Harry's feelings, he would have to do it now. "And Moody was like that. He died fighting, that's what he would have wanted. Be proud of that." Then he leaned in and softly kissed the boy in front of him. "We all love you, Harry." With that he left a very surprised boy with a look of wonder on his face.

Ten minutes later Harry too went upstairs, leaving two full cups of coffee untouched.


End file.
